Haalsian State Election, 580AER
3.9% |ongoing = no|image1 = |colour1 = |colour2 = |image2 = |image3 = |image4 = |candidate1 = |candidate2 = |candidate3 = |candidate4 = |home_state1 = |home_state2 = |home_state3 = |home_state4 = |percentage1 = 17%|percentage2 = 15%|percentage3 = 13%|percentage4 = 10%|popular_vote1 =1,096,288 |popular_vote2 =967,313 |popular_vote3 =838,338 |popular_vote4 =644,875 |color1 = 642f91|party_colour = |color2 = bf0f34|alliance_name = |title = Chairman of the Haals Provisional Authority|before_election = Dennis Faulconer|after_election = Qasem Soleimani|color3 = 8cfff8|colour3 = |color4 = 3de374|colour4 = |delegate_count1 = |delegate_count2 = |delegate_count3 = |delegate_count4 = |previous_year = 569AER|next_year = 584AER|party1 = The Moderates|seats_for_election = All 85 seats in the Haalsian Assembly 43 seats needed for a majority|party2 = The Socialist Front|party3 = The Liberals|seats1 = 14|seats2 = 13|seats3 = 11|seat_change1 = 14|seat_change2 = 13|seat_change3 = 11|swing1 = 17%|swing2 = 15%|swing3 = 13%|party4 = Haalsian People's Party|party5 = Social Democratic Unity Party|party6 = Haalsian Conservative People's Party|color5 = 4160e5|color6 = 007374|seats4 = 9|seats5 = 8|seats6 = 7|seat_change4 = 9|seat_change5 = 8|seat_change6 = 7|percentage5 = 9%|percentage6 = 8%|swing4 = 10%|swing5 = 9%|swing6 = 8%|party7 = The Loyalist Bloc|color7 = 7781ff|party8 = The Imperial Party|party9 = Republican and Reform Party of Haals|color8 = 000acd|color9 = e5a141|seats7 = 5|seats8 = 4|seats9 = 4|seat_change7 = 5|seat_change8 = 4|seat_change9 = 4|percentage7 = 6%|percentage8 = 5%|percentage9 = 5%|swing7 = 6%|swing8 = 5%|swing9 = 5%|before_party = Nonpartisan|posttitle = Elected State Chancellor|after_party = The Moderates|leader1 = Qasem Soleimani|leader2 = Turgun Syzdykov|leader3 = Haider al-Abadi|leader4 = Almazbek Atambayev|image5 = |image6 = |leader5 = Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow|leader6 = Sauli Niinistö|leader7 = Ayad Allawi|image7 = |image8 = |image9 = |leader8 = Douglas Carswell|leader9 = Saad Al Hariri|popular_vote5 = 580,387|popular_vote6 = 515,900|popular_vote7 = 386,925|popular_vote8 = 328,886|popular_vote9 = 315,988|districts_carried1 = 11|districts_carried2 = 8|districts_carried3 = 2|districts_carried4 = 8|districts_carried5 = 4|districts_carried6 = 0|districts_carried7 = 1|districts_carried9 = 0}} The Haalsian State Election of 580AER was an election to determine the composition of the first Haalsian Assembly. Background By 573AER the Adrian Oien administration had collapsed in the height of the Haalsian Civil War and Falleen martial law had taken effective control of all areas of the state that remained under Falleen rule. The Haals Government Restoration Act saw the creation of a new provisional government beginning in 578, led by the Federal Representative, Dennis Faulconer. This lasted for two years until the first election took place to usher in a democratic government once again. Results The Moderates prevailed as the largest party in parliament. It was followed closely by The Socialist Front and The Liberals. These three parties were noteworthy as being the only political parties in the contest that did not take a stance on the Falleentium statehood debate, preferring to look inwards to rebuild and better the state after a brutal civil war. The Moderates and Socialist Front created a Falleen-neutral government coalition The Haalsian People's Party and the Republican and Reform Party of Haals banded together to form a pro-independence, republican, and social-liberal opposition. It is worth noting that both the government and opposition combined comprise less than half of the State Representatives - such was the political division in the state. Turnout in Haals was the lowest in any of the Falleen states in the year 580, due to damaged infrastructure and rampant voter disenfranchisement. Polling Poll conducted by nonpartisan Haalsian Data Group Full Electoral Results Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Haalsian Constitution Category:Election meta-templates